1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to asynchronous communications, including communications in Systems on Chip (SoC) and Networks on Chip (NoC). Such systems may include NoCs having a number of IP cores (e.g., Field-Programmable Gate Arrays (FPGAs), Application-Specific Integrated Circuits (ASICs), etc.).
2. Description of the Related Art
Recourse to technologies on a submicrometric scale in the production of micro-electronic systems such as systems SoCs may induce phenomena of various nature (known as “deep-submicron effects”) that may result in limitations in terms of performance and/or productivity. Said effects may be noted, for example, in 32-nm technologies and, in an even greater extent, in 22-nm technologies.